Trying Not To Love You
by eatenhearts
Summary: "Then why do you care, love?" He hit her sensitive spot. Why was she angry and why did she care? Caroline is trying to push the feelings for Klaus away, but Elena isn't being very helpful. Then she has to help him with Silas and things get pretty heated between them. One night that changes everything and everyone. *Set after 4x16
1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

She couldn't think of anything better than locking herself up in the room and not talking to anybody. Caroline was tired of Elena and her problems.

Yes, she was her friend and she loved her, but lately with her humanity switched off, she became smaller version of Katherine. It meant she was beyond annoying, bitchy and thought that it was really funny.

Gilbert actually accused her of having _dirty thoughts_ about Klaus, which was insane, _right_?

Well, of course, she did have some dreams about him, but it was a normal, teenager thing. It wasn't like she was screaming his name while having sex with her boyfriend, Tyler. She didn't even think of him in the normal, relationship way.

Could he ever be normal? Could he ever exist without killing and acting like a king of the whole universe?

He thought he was indestructible when her friends used to finding new ways to kill him, and they practically always succeeded.

But maybe he was what she needed? Someone finally was interested in her because of _her. _She was done with feeling insecure or being not enough.

It wasn't easy to love her.

And she thought that maybe he did.

_I know that you're in love with me. And anyone capable of love is capable of being saved. _

These words were her words and they wouldn't leave her head. She kept reminding how his blood tasted. Obviously better than any human blood she ever drank. Caroline remembered what Stefan said about blood-sharing – kinda intimate.

Well, she felt awkward around him, nervous but she hide it behind a mask of fury and anger. She tried so hard to hate him. But somehow she couldn't. All she could do was convince herself that she did.

But who was she trying to convince more? Tyler or herself?

Caroline Forbes sighed deeply as she sat on her bed. She was about to call her boyfriend like she did every evening, but today she didn't feel like doing it.

Instead, she lied on a bed and cuddled with her favorite mushy pillow. Her mum always wanted to throw it out, but she was so attached to it.

Suddenly, she felt like she wanted to cry. Her best friend almost succeeded in killing her, her boyfriend left, her mother was hurt, and the only person she could talk to was Stefan, who was getting himself into "_Elena hurricane_" again.

She was left alone with her thoughts as she became angry. At Tyler, Elena, Klaus. At everyone, because of everything. She was genuinely tired of keeping emotions locked inside, of being the good girl and mostly of being a good friend, which wasn't turning out so well.

Caroline closed her eyes and let herself drive away to the dreamworld again, hoping that she might dream about something or somebody that will make her smile.

* * *

After that night, he remembered that he hadn't had sex for a long time now. He was so caught up in doppelganger thing, getting his family together and mostly in _certain blonde vampire_, about whom he shouldn't be thinking right now.

He couldn't humiliate her like that. After all a girl that she hated just left his bed. He didn't knew much, but Caroline's relation with Hayley was based on true hatred and jealousy about Tyler.

He should be running after him, but he decided he had better things to do. Well, maybe getting informations out of the _she wolf _that way wasn't the smartest move, but why not combine business with pleasure?

His phone rang as he was lying in his bed. Above his dark wooden bed, there were hanging various love letters from his victims. He enjoyed reading them all over again, that would never get boring.

He frowned when he saw who's calling.

"Hello, mate. Missing me already?" He heard a growl, which made him grin. He used to consider Stefan as his _almost _friend after '20, but for now, he was trying not to hate him as much as younger Salvatore hated him.

"I'm sure you're pretty busy, so I'll go straight to the point. I think Silas is in town, so we need to cooperate. We both know that you're as much afraid as we are, so just be at my house in the morning." Before he could ask him what did he meant with the first _busy_ part, Stefan hang up.

Looks like he didn't get to relax after all.

* * *

She couldn't believe in what she was hearing. That was ridiculous. Klaus would never sleep with her, wouldn't he?

She caught herself wishing that Stefan was joking but his face expression was deadly serious as he repeated everything Rebekah told him. Caroline was frozen in place, her mouth opened in shock.

She just nodded when he said that he's heading to Bonnie's as he wanted to do the tracking spell. Elena was in New York with Damon, Klaus slept with Hayley. So many things happened last night, that made her want to puke. She was never very fond of Damon and his ways to help her friend, and she was never really fond of the _she wolf._ After all, she was the one who betrayed them, snapped her neck and fell in love with her boyfriend.

She growled as she started to clean up Salvatore's mansion. It was truly destroyed. Various colours of cups after beer were all around the house with bunch of other garbage. She took the first cup she was going to throw into the plastic bag, but it had still some leftover alcohol in it, so she simply drank it.

Suddenly she heard somebody entering the room. She knew perfectly who it was, but she was so disguised by the news she heard earlier, she didn't even look at him.

He walked casually, his hands tangled behind his back.

"Desperate times, I take it." His low voice rang very loudly in her head.

"What are you doing here?" She tried to sound as harsh as she could.

"Not judging you, for starters. Although, if you are determined to get drunk, then perhaps I might recommend something a little more sanitary." He smiled as she finally gazed at him, drinking another cup of leftovers. "Well then, you showed me."

"Shouldn't you be out chasing Tyler to the ends of the earth? Or, there's still some hopes and dreams you wanna crush around here?"

"Depends. Do you happen to know where the young Brutus is?" He walked towards her with a smirk on his face.

Obviously, he had to get closer to her. He shouldn't feel any guilt, should he? Then why he did? The moment her familiar face went into his view, he regretted sleeping with the wolf, even if it was meaningless.

"I know where he's not; with me. He gave Matt the deed to the house, so he's gone for good."

"Tyler made it his life's mission to kill me. You can't hate me for driving him away."

"Oh! I can and I do. If you don't mind I'd like to get back to spirling, so go away."

This time it hurt. He felt hurt. Her words were so confident, full of anger and rage as she sounded very convincingly.

She wanted to hit him, to hurt him. After everything he has done, he deserved it. Not only for sending Tyler away, chasing Elena or killing a lot of her friends, but also for the thing he had done the other day.

"You really think that I've came here just to chit-chat with you?" He responded with annoyance in his voice. She was driving him insane in every possible way, not only positive.

"Well, I don't. I think that you shouldn't be here at all." Klaus looked at her questioningly, but he already knew what she was thinking about. "You had a guest for a whole night. You should be with her, enjoying your moment of freedom, because when Silas will come around, he'll beat your original, british ass, so you and Hayley won't have time to do the walk of shame anymore."

"And why do you care?"

He hit her sensitive spot. Why was she angry and why was she care? She tried to convince herself that it wasn't because of Klaus, but because of her. She was the one that she hated the most.

He glared at her, trying to read something from her face, but she was good at hiding things, even though she was a terrible liar.

"I don't." Her answer was simple, yet so complicated. Both of them heard a slight of doubt in her words.

He frowned as she went back to cleaning the house, ignoring his presence.

"I can see that, lov-"

"Don't _love_ me, Klaus. How many times you called her that?" She interrupted him angrily. "_Oh love, harder. Love, love, love!_" Caroline imitated his voice as she wanted to exhibit the scene of him with Hayley in bed. "So your trick with paintings and sensitive soul finally worked, huh? I have to say, I'm not surprised. She was ready to jump Tyler in the bed even when I was in the same room."

Stupid girl, she only made it worse. She growled as he took her by neck and pinned her to the wall with vampire speed. He held her like this tightening his grip. She choked, but didn't fight back. When he saw tears forming in her eyes, he realized what he has done.

He released her and she started to cough, trying to take a breath. He thought she'll say something to make him even more angry, but suddenly she fell on her knees and started crying loudly.

He stood there, not knowing what he should do.

"You're a monster." She yelled, tears streaming down her rose cheeks. "Bring me Tyler back. Just anyone!" Caroline cried. She had nobody. She was left alone. He clenched his jaw at her words.

He hurt her. He hurt the last person he wanted to. He never intended to. But it happened. He was so focused on getting revenge, that he forgot about her, _his weakness. _

She was still crying as she felt strong arms wrapping around her. She didn't want him to hug her or to comfort her. She just wanted him _gone_.

Blonde hit his thorax with her fists, but she stopped as soon as he tightened his grip around her and realized that it didn't even hurt him.

She surrendered. She let his arms held her firm against his body. And it felt _good._

* * *

**_HELLO! _So, that's my new story. It was going to be one-shot, but then I've came up with something that is good for a full-length story. Hope you will like it. This is more like prologue, so I'm sorry if it's too short. I'll try to fix that after I'll update "Hypnotized". It's also Klaroline but AU/AH so check that out too! Sorry for any mistakes. **

**Please leave reviews!**

**xoxo, Charlotte. **


	2. CHAPTER ONE PART ONE

**CHAPTER ONE, PART ONE**

He was standing in front of her, and he was simply beautiful. With an unruly smile, he took her hand and before she could say anything, he was getting closer.

She could feel the warmth of his skin, his breath on her face and his hands touching her stomach. They were gliding dangerously low as she was about to feel indescribable pleasure.

Suddenly her eyes went open. Caroline was lying on a bed, staring at a white ceiling But it wasn't her room. She lifted herself and looked around the accommodation. It was _his_ room.

Her curiosity went to the level of zero, when she realized that she had been sleeping in the bed that _they _slept in another meaning of this word.

Pictures from last night came back to her as she remembered the feeling of being in Klaus' arms. They fought, and it ended up in tears, her tears.

It wasn't good. She had no right to burst out like that. He meant nothing to her. He was the original hybrid, whom she truly hated. Could it be even possible that because of one hug, one long night that she had probably spent in his embrace, changed her feelings for him? Or maybe – discovered new ones?

She was sure that it was nothing how she felt with Tyler or Matt. Even though he could kill her in one second, she felt save, _free._

His room wasn't big surprise. She always imagined it in dark colours, simple but interesting. She was standing in the middle of it as her eyes went to a numerous frames with some letters in them.

She was about to start reading them, when somebody entered the room. Caroline didn't turn around, she just sniffed as she smelled his cologne and simply _him_.

He stood in the doorstep, not moving. All they could hear were their breaths. Finally, she decided to face him. Slowly, he appeared in her view.

He had changed into different clothes. Black buttoned up shirt was hugging his chest muscles. He was wearing familiar necklaces as she always saw them on his neck. It was basically a rosary kind of thing and few others which she couldn't recognize.

Klaus smiled politely, but never moved from where he was standing.

"I like your room." Caroline cut off the awkward silence and again looked around the room.

"I like it too." His answer was so simple, that is was confusing. He had nothing to say? That's it? She frowned as he finally took a step in her direction. Before she could see, he was standing next to her. "I saw you were reading them?"

"I- I didn't mean to." She stuttered, she wouldn't want to be pinned against the wall again. The original laughed quietly.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. They're nothing personal. At least not for me." He took one of the letters in his hands and scanned it for the billionth time. He was sure that he knew every each one of them by heart, what was caused by looking at them daily. "These are my victims love letters. I kept them because they remind me of my human days, of when I used to feel." His gaze went to her confused face. "When I became a vampire, I switched it off – my humanity. It was this way long enough to become a part of me. I felt when I wanted to, I didn't have to switch it off and on all the time."

She listened to him carefully trying to guess where his monologue was leading to. She studied his face. He was staring at her and she knew that every word coming out from his mouth, was nothing but a pure truth.

"I was emotionless for a long time, Caroline. And I was perfectly fine with the way I was, but then _you _happened." She shrugged at his words. Was that truth too? "Just a plain girl, another one of those baby vampires. But you were no plain, sweetheart."

At first she felt offended, but then when she kept listening to him, a thick wall she built over these few months keeping her from feeling anything towards Klaus, was slowly cracking up. She tried so hard not to let the human her take over, the girl that craved so much for attention and sought for love.

"You're exquisite. Different. The more I got to know you, the more I knew that I need your light. I need your light to guide me, Caroline. Without it, I'm a lost man."

She couldn't believe in what she was hearing. She never meant what she said to him the other day.

_I know that you're in love with me, and anyone capable of love is capable of being saved. _

She said it, because she didn't want to die and now it was turning out to be true. She would never expect things to get so complicated. Few months or a year back, she'd want to hear those words every day. Simply because she felt underestimated and alone. But now? She was totally different person. Yet, maybe she deserved someone who would love her genuinely?

"I care about you, sweetheart. I would never hurt you, not purposely. What happened yesterday, it shouldn't take place. I'm sorry that I've reacted like that. And I'm also sorry if you felt offended by my escapade with Hayley."

He meant it. He really did apologized to her. In this moment, she was shocked. With each word, she felt like she's dreaming. Caroline never thought that she could be in this position with him.

The silence remained as they kept staring at each other. None of them said anything. Klaus was waiting for her move. He didn't use to opening up to somebody that much.

"I have to go." Blonde said breaking their eye connection and rushing over to door but she stopped for a second. "I forgive you, but I still hate you." A smiled appeared on his face, when she left.

Maybe it won't be so bad, after all?

* * *

It took her a long time to realize what had happened. All of his words were running through her head as she was slowly analyzing them, one by one.

Did he admit that he needs her?

Did he say that she is his light in the darkness and he wants her to guide him?

Did he say that he care about her?

So many questions, less answers.

Guess she'll have to find them by herself.

* * *

**So! That's a first part of a first chapter, it's kinda a teaser of full chapter, which should be up in few days. I really enjoyed writing this one, so I hope you'll like it too. I'm sorry for any mistakes. And also thank you for such a warm welcome! It's really nice. I'm so so sorry that it is so short, but I'm surprised I've written anything especially that it's TVD day and I'm so excited for Klaroline scenes. I guess see ya later! Don't miss TVD! **

**xoxo, Charlotte. **

**PS. - please leave reviews! :)**


	3. CHAPTER ONE PART TWO

_Don't underestimate the allure of darkness. Even the purest of hearts are drawn to it. _

His words wouldn't leave her head. As well as the look he gave her when he was saying it. She was staring too. And that was the worst – that she couldn't break their short eye connection.

It was like she understood it in some way. Yet, she couldn't consider herself feeling something towards the original hybrid as an option.

She wasn't entirely sure about Elena's opinion either. _Dirty thoughts?_

Obviously, she dreamt about him few times, but _very_ few times.

Anyway, she had to admit – there was tension between them, she could even refer it as sexual. She craved for him to touch her, but shook this thoughts as soon as a vision of Tyler appeared in front of her eyes.

Caroline loved her boyfriend. But there was another thing that Elena said: _"If you love Tyler so much, then why didn't you leave with him? Don't say it's because of you're family and friends, cause it's pathetic. Something or somebody is holding you here and we both know who it is."_

She had a point. Why didn't she leave with him? She should, she could, but she didn't want to.

She sighed and marked few places on the map as Klaus looked at her with a smirk.

"Somebody's been skipping their geometry classes." His smile only got wider. He took a ruler from her and marked another place. "There is actually one more place where this massacre could be."

"Well, you didn't let me finish." Her eyes went to his and silence remained as they began staring at each other. Caroline pulled away quickly as his words were still bumping in her head. She was nervous, but why? "You really believe that there is some allure to darkness?" She asked quietly but he heard her very good. Klaus frowned at her question and smiled.

"Ask that yourself, love. Have you ever felt the attraction that comes when someone who is capable of doing terrible things, for some reason, cares only about you?" She was still quiet. Again, his words hit her like a cold wind. She began to think about it, knowing that he's waiting for an answer.

"I have, when I thought he was worth it. But then reality set in and I remembered all the horrible things he has done." That was a good answer, exactly how she wanted it to be.

He was surprised with her confession, but then the second part of it came to his ears_. All the horrible things he has done. _

It's not like people don't make mistakes. Something bad happens all the time, and he's not the only reason.

He did everything just to survive.

But she and her friends knew better, right? They would live their lives in this small, stupid town and he would be fated to be alone.

Was that what he was afraid of? Loneliness?

"But I believe in second chances. Remember? Anybody capable of love is capable of being saved."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I don't believe in such thing as love. Of course, I love killing, I love blood, I love making people's life miserable, but I don't think I'm able to _love_ somebody." His answer was simple.

"Really?" She took a step towards him so their faces were few centimeters apart. The air around them suddenly became thick as each time she tried to catch a breath, she couldn't. Caroline gulped loudly.

His eyes moved to her lips, but when she realized what he was about to do, she pulled away, the second time that day.

And, thank god she did. Few seconds later, the door went open and Stefan walked in.

* * *

"I just killed twelve people." She whispered, watching as Klaus was finishing digging the last grave. Everything happened so fast. Caroline just wanted to save her friend and when she did, other witches died. They must've been connected in some way. "I killed twelve people." Her voice became more desperate and loud.

He glanced at her face full of pain. A hybrid in a sight, was in front of her.

"Hey." He touched her arm as Caroline's eyes were tearing up slowly.

He rarely was in this position so he didn't know what he should do. He obviously didn't like to see her in that condition. It felt awful.

He pulled her into a gentle hug, not knowing if she wouldn't back off, but she didn't. Instead, her arms tightened around his back and closed herself more into him.

He was surprised. It felt so good, that almost surreal.

She was feeling safe in his embrace. Yet, she shouldn't. But it was the feeling she never experienced before, not with Matt, even not with Tyler.

He stroked her back as she buried her face in the crook of his neck and before she could say anything, they both heard a movement behind them.

Klaus didn't get to turn around as he felt burning pain in his back. He fell on his knees growling.

Caroline screamed as she saw Shane, except the fact that it wasn't him. Then her eyes went to Klaus, who was growling achingly. A man was still behind him, keeping the stake in his body, saying something.

She haven't heard a word as she focused on _him._

It lasted three minutes, before Silas was gone. Klaus was still kneeling on the ground, without a quicker moves as even breathing was painful.

Her mind told her to run, but she couldn't leave him. It was her turn to take care of him.

She made a step towards him as she glanced at his wound. A large piece of white oak wood was still there and it looked awful.

"Klaus. We need to get out of here." She whispered trying to find a way to pick him up. She slowly put her arm around his waist and hoisted him. He growled in pain again. "I'm sorry." Caroline whimpered. "We have to move faster."

It was going to hurt, _like hell._

He was preparing himself to what was going to happen. In many years, he hadn't felt that bad. As if he was dying. But he wasn't, was he?

Klaus looked at Caroline, who was focused on her vampire speed run. Her hair was messy from the wind and her face – he couldn't believe what he was seeing – she was worried. Now, a million of thoughts were going through his head as he was trying to figure out if she was worrying about him or herself?

Silas was strong, too strong. He was supposed to be the most powerful creature on earth and now what? Klaus was practically impotent.

A man whom was sleeping for a thousand years and wasn't at the top of his powers as he was in a human form, knocked him down with a help of a piece of wood.

So what that it was a white oak stake? He should be able to beat him without a blink.

He had to find a way to get rid of him. Silas was a big threat to everybody in Mystic Falls, but he only cared about one certain person, who right now, was trying her best to save his life.

* * *

They were too far from the town. She could take him to her house, but she knew that her mother would flip out as well as her friends.

Caroline managed to get him to his mansion.

As they walked through the front door, he pulled away from her and with leftovers of his powers, he used his vampire speed to get himself on a couch in the living room.

He thought that that would lighten her load.

She hurried after him. He was in real pain and she could sense it. She wanted to help him so bad, cut his misery but she didn't know what she could do.

He growled again as he moved with his eyes shut in ache. When he opened them, there was no sight of his _weakness._  
She left.

Of course she did. Why would she want to stay with him? He meant nothing to h–

His thought were ripped away, when he saw her again. She was coming back from bathroom apparently as she was carrying a wet towels. She sat beside him and started to mopping his face with it.

The towel was hot but it relieved him a little bit.

He watched her focused face. She was caught up in taking care of him and she hadn't noticed that he was staring at her. Finally, after a moment she felt his eyes on her.

"What?" She never stopped her activity and he smiled lightly.

"Nothing. I'm just wondering why you're helping me." He answered with a hoarse voice. Even that caused him pain.

"I don't know." Her answer was simple and it left her and also him confused. Caroline put away the towel and looked at him. His shirt was wet with blood and sweat. "You should take it off."

He looked down at his cloth. It was dirty, but he didn't noticed it earlier as he was focused on his pain and the blonde vampire. Now, he was angry at himself that she had to see him in this condition.

He tried to move, but it only ended up in painful growl.

She stayed calm, but inside she was screaming for help. She hated to see somebody hurt, even if this was Klaus. Or maybe – especially that it was him.

He was going to try again, but her hand rested on his arm. His eyes fell on her as she bit her lip. She took the ends of his shirt and slowly picked it up, revealing his abs. Sudden urge to touch them took over Caroline's mind.

She unhurriedly removed a piece of clothing, trying not to cause him pain. Now, that his shirt was off, she took a chance and scanned his bare chest.

Caroline noticed his tattoos on a left shoulder. It was few birds and a feather.

"Like what you see?" He said quietly as he tried to bury the ache that previous action caused him.

He perfectly saw the way she stared at his torso which made him laugh internally. He was asthenic. Even the smallest move or word he said, made him feel like somebody's been ripping his skin off.

But now, that she placed her hand on his chest, where his heart was, somehow it took away some throe and made him feel better.

Her presence was making him feel better, _she_ was making him better – in every possible way.

He wanted nothing more but to hold her close, feel her one more time. Just like he did that day in the woods, or when they fought about Hayley.

It felt like she was made for him. Their bodies fit together, like they were made for each other. Too bad that she didn't see it.

And it was the worst part. Every time that she made one step towards him, he did something that took everything two steps back. But from the other side, he thought that maybe she never took any step towards him, that maybe all of this was just pity?

He would still think that, but he changed his mind when without saying anything, she lightly laid her head on his chest with her hand still on his heart.

He was more than surprised – he was happy and she could see that by the way he looked at her.

For the first time she did something like that with him, and it felt good – right.

They were in this position for a couple of minutes. She listened to his uneven breath. It was very intimate. She felt so close to him that it scared her. Suddenly, a face of Tyler appeared in front of her eyes and she pulled away from Klaus. Guilt. That was what she felt in that moment.

Her boyfriend was somewhere all alone and she actually was letting herself feel something towards the person that caused him being on the run.

Klaus looked at her questioningly, but she said nothing. The moment she pulled apart, the pain was back. He growled loudly.  
She took the pincers that she prepared earlier.

"Let's get this thing out."

* * *

He just got off the phone with Elijah. His brother was finally coming back, and he had the cure. Things finally were getting better.

Caroline managed to take a piece of the white oak stake of his back. Wound was still lightly smarting, but it certainly wasn't such pain as he felt before.

He still couldn't figure out what happened some time ago. She was all over him and then she pulled away quickly. It obviously was an act of pity, it had to be.

It was a huge shock when she just laid herself on his chest. He wanted to do nothing more but to bring her closer and embrace her.

But then, reality set in. She must have remembered who he exactly was and regret that.

In his entire existence, he had never felt anything like that – the urge to be with somebody, to take care of them, _to love_.

And now, it was all gone, they will never happen, because she felt nothing for him.

* * *

Caroline tried not to think about the previous situation and him.

She loved Tyler, right? Then how could she feel the urge to be close with Klaus?

She was in his room again, cleaning his shirt as she knew that it was his favorite.

What? His favorite?

Why would she know that?

Of course, she saw him in it many times. Right now, she understood that she paid a lot more attention to him than she ever think she did.

She was pulled away from her thoughts when she heard him walking into the room. She turned the water off and hung his shirt on the sink to dry.

He sat on the bed and watched her cleaning up the mess in the bathroom.

Even then she was beautiful.

She felt that he was staring so her eyes fell on his. Caroline took a step towards him and sat beside him.

Again, the air became thick and heavy, and just awkward. They were just sitting next to each other, arm to arm. His leg brushed against hers, which made her gulp loudly.

"Thank you for your help." He said quietly knowing that she'll hear him anyway.

"Just try to stay away from trouble, ok?" She answered not even looking at him. She couldn't stand this tension anymore. She stood up abruptly and made her way towards the mirror hanging in front of his bed. She looked at his reflection.

He smirked. "Why? Would you be worried?"

The blonde turned around and sent him a death glare. Maybe she reacted too harsh, but his words hit her really hard. She couldn't bare the truth about her feelings.

"Are you insinuating something? I just don't want my friend to die, and I do not plan on dying anytime soon either." She tried to sound as cold as she could but his smile only got wider as he stood up and took a step towards her so they were few centimeters away.

"Then why are you so upset? Are you hiding something, love?" He asked. She shook her head. Before she could say anything, she was pinned up to the wall.

He was staring at her with his blue-green eyes intensively as he wanted to get to her soul. This time, it would only take one move of her head, and her lips would brush against his.

She felt his hips pressing onto hers. He leaned to her neck and kissed it. She was surprised with the electricity this small osculation sent down her spine. Her mind played her tricks as she couldn't think rationally.

Klaus slipped his hand under her white blouse and touched her bare waist.

His touch was almost addicting. When he trailed his way back to her face with small kisses along her jaw, and he was about to press his lips against hers, they were interrupted.

A person that broke their intimate moment which was leading to something that Klaus wanted to do from the moment he saw, cleared his throat.

She opened her eyes for them to only get wide in shock. He saw her reaction so he pulled away from her with a loud groan and he turned around.

He saw Hayley standing in the doorway watching them curiously.

"I hope I'm not interrupting?" She said wickedly making a step and looking around the room. "It hasn't changed a thing. I thought you'll get those letters off, they were making me feel weird."

Caroline knew perfectly what she meant – Hayley was talking about the time that she was having sex with Klaus. That thought made her want to barf. She clenched her fists.

"What are you doing here, wolf?"

"Well, you said you'd be protecting me and I felt really safe in your bed." Her voice became deludingly sweet. The original sighed in disbelief. Was she really that stupid?

Obviously, he wouldn't hurt her because he needed her to find Katherine, but he also wouldn't stop Caroline from doing so. He knew that the blonde vampire wasn't really fond of her.

With the corners of his eyes he could see Caroline trembling with anger.

"As you can see I am a little busy so comeback another time." He answered smiling lightly. Hayley rolled her eyes as she was about to leave but Caroline appeared in the doorframe with her vampire speed, causing the wolf to back off few steps.

"So that you can fuck her again?" He knew that she was referring to him. She was angry but he never heard her swearing. It came out _really_ sexy, too bad that in this situation.

Hayley seemed surprised with her outbreak but then she burst out laughing.

"You're jealous, aren't you?"

That made her rage grow even more. She hated this girl so much that it was making her sick. She made a step towards her and without hesitation she slapped her with all of her strength causing the wolf to fall.

Caroline crouched down next to Hayley and took her face in her hand violently.

"Stay away from this town or I'll rip you to pieces. One by one. I don't care if Klaus promised you his protection, think about protecting yourself. I won't let you trick me again and snap my neck, another time you'll be the one with snapped neck, but you won't wake up like I did."

She was triumphing as she watched Hayley gather around and leave in hurry.

Klaus stared at her smiling widely. She was jealous.

Caroline was jealous of Hayley.

She cared.

How could those two words make him so happy? She cared. Caroline actually felt something for him and the way she treated Hayley only assured him in that.

She also glanced at him. She still was furious.

"How could you sleep with this bitch?! God, I hate you. I hate you so much for what you did, I hate you for everything!" Right now, she was shouting, but a smile never left his face. "You're so pathetic it hurts! I feel sorry for y-"

She never had a chance to finish as the only thing she was able to feel, was his lips pressed against hers.

* * *

**So here it is! The final part of chapter one! Hope you enjoyed. I'm really sorry that it took so long, but I couldn't gather myself up to write something that made any sense and yesterday was TVD and Klaroline so I had an inspiration but I'm not fully satisfied with this too... I just hope you'll like it. In the next chapters we'll have the PROM NIGHT and then later, later we'll have them in NOLA! :D **

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! **

**xoxo, Caroline!**

**PS. This is a raw meat, seriously. I haven't read it again to correct any mistakes so I'm sorry if there are any. **


	4. CHAPTER TWO

**CHAPTER TWO**

Her mind was refusing to accept what was happening as a picture of Tyler wouldn't leave her head. Instantly, she felt guilty, but didn't pull back. The blonde vampire let _him _kiss her, somehow she wanted it.

It was shocking, yet obvious that he was a good kisser. He perfectly knew how to make a woman moan his name, but he didn't want that with Caroline.

For the first time in years, he just wanted to enjoy this moment as much as possible, because he knew that maybe the last time she lets him do that with her.

He wasn't rough. The kiss was gentle, simple. His lips pressed lightly against hers, his hand caressing her pale cheeks and her – dumbfounded, shocked and surprised.

Suddenly, he pulled away, staring at her and looking any signs of anger on her face. He actually expected her to burst out, to yell at him for that – she didn't.

The blonde just stood in the same place without a move. Her eyes rested on him. She could say that he was also surprised, but it wasn't because he did that – as he wanted to do it for a long time; it was because Caroline didn't pushed him away.

That had to mean something, right?

She opened her mouth intending to speak, but words stuck in her throat. Normally, she was always babbling like crazy and it was something new that Caroline Forbes remained silent.

"I'm sorry." He was the one to start a conversation. "I shouldn't have done that."

She nodded. "You shouldn't." Her voice was husky as she barely whispered. "That can _never _happen again, do you understand?"

He stared at her listening to her words. So, she regretted it. That was obvious.

She turned around and walked towards the door as she wanted to leave this house immediately, but something that he added made her stop.

"Friends then?" He wasn't sure if he should ask her that, if it wasn't too much. But she sent him a smile and disappeared in a moment, leaving Klaus with even bigger grin than hers.

* * *

All she could think of was the way he held her face, his hands on her cheeks, his lip- stop! She shifted on the bed trying to make herself comfortable, but she didn't accomplish that.

Her mind was going crazy. She felt embarrassed from the previous moments spent with Klaus, but now – it reached the top.

Yet, the worst thing was that Caroline _did _felt something for him. What was the point in denying it? She never understood how could Elena be smitten with Damon while loving the other Salvatore. And here she was – trying to push the original away, because she was scared – she would say of losing Tyler like her mind told her, but her heart made it very clear that she was terribly terrified of her feelings towards _him_.

Under different circumstances, she would probably end up in his bed, but she wasn't _that_ Caroline anymore. The insecure, little girl was pushed away to make some place for the new Forbes – strong, beautiful and full of light.

But those were his words. _He_ made _her_ feel that way.

Why was everything leading back to him?

She would love to figure it out, but she heard a small knock on the front door. Caroline groaned. It was barely eight and she planned on lying in bed for a couple more hours, but she dragged herself off of it, taking her robe and putting it around herself.

She walked out of her room to see a familiar, chocolate face of her friend who was smiling lightly. Bonnie was holding two cups of coffee in her hand. The blonde vampire rolled her eyes and opened the door allowing the witch to come in.

"See you forgot what day is today." Bennett said still standing in the doorstep. Caroline looked at her questioningly, but then when she realized what her friend was talking about – her eyes widened in horror.

"Oh. My. God. Oh my god! Bonnie! Why didn't you call me earlier?!" She shouted while getting herself ready with the vampire speed. Putting her clothes on, she went back to the corridor where she was.

"I tried calling you yesterday, but clearly you were busy. Where were you anyway?"

"Busy. Right. I was busy." The blonde murmured. She took her phone and checked her calendar. "Great. We have a dress fitting in fifteen minutes. Then I have to go back to school to check on Rebekah, I don't trust her with the prom. One time, no more, I won't let her change anything again. Oh, is Elena still going? I'm not sure if it's such a good idea. We don't want any drained bodies, do we?" Her voice was nervous as she kept talking without any break. She held her breath when Bonnie stopped her.

"Caroline, breathe. I've been at school already and everything is going smoothly. I have it under control, ok? I know you wanted your prom to be perfect and it'll be, I promise. Actually, Rebekah is freaking out just as much as you. With her there, it'll be fine. Now let's go, we have to pick up your dress."

* * *

"What do you mean – someone already took my dress?!" She shouted at the woman who stood behind the counter and was looking at her confused. "I'm Caroline Forbes! There is not any other! I've been here dozens of times, how could you not recognize me?"

She was angry – no, she was furious. She chose her fuchsia dress a few months ago. She had had planned everything, but obviously her plans were already ruined.

She'd attend the prom alone since Tyler left and Stefan slightly turned her down telling her that he needs to go with Elena, who would go with Damon anyways so it was going really perfect – really.

The woman tried to explain herself, but as her rage culminated, she forced her to look into her eyes and simply compelled her. Bonnie watched her with either amusement and anger.

"I can't tell you." Her compulsion victim's voice was shaking when she said that. Caroline opened her mouth in shock. Now she was totally sure who was behind all of this.

Now she wasn't just mad, but disappointed – in her own friend. She would never expect Elena to do such thing, even with her emotions turned off. Gilbert knew perfectly that this one particular night was really important to her and apparently the doppelgänger's new life mission was to make her miserable.

But she wouldn't give up without a fight. She had a secret weapon that Elena would never that she'd use.

She said quick goodbye to Bonnie and left the laundry room in anger. She could wear the dress Klaus gave her for his mother's ball, but it'd only show Gilbert that she was helpless. Besides, she wouldn't wear the same gown twice. It was kind of beneath her.

She hated to admit it, but her last chance – was also the person she tried to avoid.

* * *

He smiled to himself again this day. For the first time in years, he actually wanted to wake up, because he knew that he'd see her again – his friend, Caroline Forbes. Stunning creature that took a chair, sat on it in his head and wouldn't leave his head.

He still felt her lips, the closeness – she was perfect. In every possible way and he wanted to see her again, be stunned by her beauty.

He was so caught up in thinking of her, that when a picture of her appeared in front of him, he thought that it was his mind who tricked him.

The original didn't say anything, just stared at her with the biggest grin she ever saw on his face. She grunted and waited for him to react.

And he did. He realized that it wasn't any trick, it was just simply her, standing in his house. She came – and he didn't force her.

It took him a minute to back to reality.

"Caroline. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Husky voice got to her ears and it was surprisingly soothing. The blonde vampire smiled at him and made her way towards the couch as she sat on it. She waited for him to settle in the chair across her.

"Well. We're friends now, right?" He nodded. "And as you're my friend, I need your help."

"Is that so?" A smile wouldn't leave his face. He knew that it was just an illusion but he felt his cheeks ache from it. "So, _how_ can I help?

A loud laugh came out from him as he heard what she had said. He saw Caroline rolling her eyes when he couldn't help but laugh himself sick.

"Yo- you want me to get you a dress?" He stuttered holding back another series of laughs. He knew that it'd piss her off and that was the last thing he wanted. They just started being friends, he didn't want to burn it at stake.

"Don't laugh at me! It's not my fault Elena does everything to ruin my perfect night."

"But it's not so perfect, anyway, isn't it? There's no boyfriend or-"

She interrupted him and looked at her knees not wanting to see his reaction. "I thought you could help with that, too."

"You're asking me to be your date? It's getting interesting. Keep on going." He leaned back at chair and watched her curiously, but inside – he was doing the happy dance. He couldn't believe that. Had he done anything to deserve this? _Her_?

Stop getting excited, Klaus – his mind told him. Yes, he definitely should. It was just a proposition to a friend, she needed a hand and he was going to give her that – well, he'd give her anything if she'd like.

"Kind of. Yeah. I was planning on going alone, but that's not how my perfect night supposed to look. I need a date. I'm the head of this prom, I was nominated for a crown and it won't look good if future Prom Queen will go by herself. "

"So I get to be your king?" He asked enticingly again leaning to her, but before he could do anything, her hand appeared in front of his face.

"Uh-huh. Friend zone." Klaus backed off frowning with amusement at her. "You'll get to be the alpha you always wanted to be. You can choose my dress, plan anything you want to seduce me – not that it would work. "

"And what makes you think that I won't force you to wear something despairing?"

She cut him off immediately. "Because I know you." Her own words surprised her. "And I know you wouldn't go on a prom with me looking like a tramp."

"Sweetheart, you wouldn't look like a tramp in a garbage bag." This compliment gratified her as she rolled her eyes jokingly.

"Is that a yes?"

Before he could nod, he lost a sight of her, but only for a second. Right then he felt small amount of weight on the top of him. She struggled against his laps, but threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug – friendly hug.

He was shocked, but he hugged her back as his strong hands tangled around her waist to pull her closer. Finally, he got to have her in his embrace and he didn't have to wait that long. Klaus stopped the urge to grab her and kiss harshly.

She pulled back a little, enough to face him. They were few inches apart. A quick move would be enough to brush his lips against her and feel the familiar shiver again.

That's when they heard someone chuckling. Caroline automatically moved from him and stood up embarrassed. She felt like teenager caught on doing inappropriate things with her boyfriend.

The blonde saw another blonde, staring at them wickedly. She'd never expect Caroline to actually be in that position with her brother.

"Did I interrupt something?"

"Not at all. I was just leaving anyways." She answered turning back to Klaus, who was sitting abashed, clenching his fists. "I'll see you later, then? Pick me up at seven." She gave him the sorry smile and left.

"Not even a word." He murmured to Rebekah, who was trying to say something but seeing his anger from stopping his actions with Caroline, she rolled her eyes and headed to her room.

Few hours later, Caroline finally managed to find some time to prepare herself for the prom. She had been at school, fixing things and rearranging stuff that didn't come out the way she wanted.

She hadn't heard from Klaus since their little encounter. It was so close to another kiss – to close.

They were friends now, yet she wondered what reactions she'd get from her other friends. After all, she'd find out soon enough to not to think about it.

* * *

She got home. The blonde vampire was already tired that she forgot about one thing – the dress. She still hadn't had any gown and Klaus didn't let her know about getting her one either.

What if the worst scenario was happening?

Every doubt that she had flew away as she saw it. It was in her room, hanging on her cabinet. It was in the sack and she didn't dare to open it.

Caroline was a little scared of what she could find in there, but as she glanced at the clock and realized that she had only two hours left, she rushed in and pulled the zipper.

It was truly a gown, creamy gown, like dirty beige. She couldn't find any words to describe it. It was even more beautiful than the one Elena took. Hell, of course it was.

When she finally slipped in it, she felt like a princess who was ready to get her crown. She did look wonderful – not that she was narcissistic and staring at herself in the mirror wasn't the thing she used to do, but now, it was perfect opportunity.

She heard a light knock on the door. Caroline finally stepped out of the room and expected to see her date there, but a strange man stood there, smiling at her. She opened the door and looked at him questioningly.

"Miss Forbes, your carriage is waiting." He said pointing out at something. She followed his gaze and her eyes only widened as she saw a large, black limo.

Maybe it was a bad idea to give him a free hand.

She could tell the man was compelled, but she didn't care. She wanted the perfect night and she knew that he could be the only one to assure that.

After a short ride, the car stopped in front of the high school's building entrance. People were going inside, but when a limo arrived, they stared at it, wondering who it might be.

She didn't know that somewhere among her colleagues was her friend, who after that night, won't be considered a friend anymore.

The driver opened her door and she stepped out of the car with everyone staring at her. Including _him_.

He looked too hot in that black tux, his hair messy with a big grin on her face. The moment she came into a sight of his, he stopped breathing – even though he didn't need to breathe.

From the begging he knew that this dress was perfect for her, he just didn't know that she'd look like that in it. Beautiful, ravishing, breathtaking, wonderful, perfect?

She smiled at him nervously as she made her way to him. It was even worse that everyone was staring at them.

"I can't even describe how beautiful you look, love." His voice was husky.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She answered taking in his appearance. He took her hand in his what left her confused. And then he placed something on her wrist.

"I believe this belongs to you." He whispered, tracing circles with his thumb on the palm of her hand as he clasped the bracelet, he gave her almost a year ago, but she gave it back.

"Klau-"

Before she could protest, he cut her off. "I want you to have it, Caroline." He spoke to her by her name only when he was deadly serious.

He meant it. He wanted her to have all the best of this world. And right now, she wanted to have her perfect prom night.

* * *

The prom run for a two hours now, and after the first one, he already lost a sight of her. He wasn't angry, he knew that she was on the helm of the ship, fixing stuff and shouting at everyone who did something wrong.

Her friends didn't react as bad as he thought they would. Bonnie looked at him with disgust, Stefan exchanged looks with Damon as they kept on guarding Elena, whom appeared to look awful in Caroline's dress.

At least for him. She wasn't as half attractive as the blonde vampire. And when she popped up next to him, he couldn't help but roll his eyes.

The doppelgänger gazed at him and smiled wickedly.

"I didn't thought that Caroline has enough courage to ask you to be her date and here you are."

"Here I am." He answered, sipping champagne, looking around the room, not even glancing at the Gilbert girl.

"You know, your brother is quite a kisser. I wonder if you're too." She closed the gap between them and now had been tracing circles on his shoulder.

"I'm sure he is." He smiled at her, finally looking in her eyes. They were – empty. "You see, love, it's only for Caroline to know." As he answered her, he saw Elena's face drop off.

She took a step back with anger on her face.

"Now excuse me, before I'll kill you in front of everyone." He groaned and intended to walk away, but Caroline's friend stopped him, standing in front of him.

"Go ahead. I'm not Katherine. I'm not going to run for five hundred years, because I'm scared. I'm not. In fact, you'll be doing me a favor. At least all the babbling from everyone will be over. So come on, do it. Show your precious Caroline how trustworthy you really are. I'm sure she'll throw herself in your arms after you killed her poor, defenseless friend."

Clearly happy with her answer, she sent him a victory smile. When he didn't say anything, she was going to go, but a strong hand rested on her arm, pulling it sharply what made her ache.

"We're not done here, doppelgänger. Don't dare trying anything with her, if you do, I'll kill you, like you were meant to end. Or maybe I should just compel you to turn your humanity back on. You'll have to live with all the kills you did, the faces of people you drained to death will hunt you in your dreams. You won't be able to live with yourself. Day by day, the regret and pain will be unbearable and the only thing you'll want to do_ is_ die. And the job is done, I won't even have to get my hands dirty. "

For a moment, he thought he saw a flick of fear on her face, but he dropped that idea, when he heard her laugh. She titled her head back and ripped her arm from his embrace.

"Try me." Brunette muttered walking away from him. It was true. She really didn't care about anything, anymore. Even a threat of dying wasn't scaring her. It left her emotionless, just the way Caroline described her.

He didn't care about the doppelgänger – he was sorry for Caroline, who clearly lost her friend.

Maybe he just set the fire? Provoked her? She couldn't hurt her, could she? Sudden fear overwhelmed him as he began to look for _her._

He should trust his instincts and they were telling him that Elena Gilbert is capable of everything and after their little spat, she would want nothing more than to hurt his Caroline.

* * *

She stood outside the building, trying to get some air. It was a long night and it appeared that it wasn't going to end soon.

She looked at her wrist. The bracelet. He gave it to her for her birthday. It was beautiful. Like everything he ever gave him.

They haven't exchanged a word since they went inside the ball. Her friends were angry with her for bringing him, but she couldn't care less.

It was okay for Elena to bring two dates, but when she came with someone It wasn't right?

Sometimes, they were pissing her off so much that it hurt.

Caroline would kept on thinking about everything and nothing, when a familiar voice snapped her out of trance. She turned around to see Elena going towards her, in _her_ dress what made her blood boil and the only thing that kept her from ripping it off of Gilbert's body, was the gown she was wearing – the one from Klaus.

"What do you want, Elena? I'm not in a mood." She said with a frustrated voice.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. For trying to kill you." As she heard this, she sent her friend a untrusting look. "It was beneath me."

Caroline couldn't help but smile faking sweetly at her. She didn't fully believe her intentions and she was right.

"You're a friend. And I saw that when you walked in with a man that tried to kill me several times, killed my aunt, because of whom I am this way, Jeremy is dead – not that I care."

"Who are you trying to convince more that you don't care – me or yourself, Elena? I can come with whoever I want, at least I'm not deluding two guys that are madly in love with me and I don't act like a bitch to everyone."

"It's not my fault that nobody wants you, Care. Even Tyler left, poor guy had some decency to leave when he had an excuse. And now, you're with this excuse. Who's deluding who now?"

"Cut if off, Elena. The 'I don't care about anybody's feelings' talk – it's getting boring. You have to be more specific about it."

"Oh, I can't be more specific." She murmured as she rushed to Caroline's side to punch her really hard on the face. The blonde vampire stumbled back, but she gathered herself quickly. She didn't react. She wouldn't fight her. She would never punch her friend, even if she wasn't herself. She didn't want to get down to Elena's level, which led to being punched again, again and again. Finally, she took the branch off of the closest tree and stick it into Forbes' stomach.

Caroline looked down at her belly. She didn't care about being hurt, all she could think about was her beautiful dress being colored by her blood coming through a hole.

The brunette made another move towards her as she wanted to make another punch, when she was thrown away. The Gilbert hit a tree and before he could go after her, she was gone.

He rushed over to _her_ side. Her gown was covered with blood as she kept staring at it and her bloody hands. Lightly, he took the branch out of her, which made her moan in pain.

"I'm sorry, love. I shouldn't have leave you out of my sight." He caressed her face, putting the strand of her hair behind her ear. "I'll kill her, I promise you."

"Stop with the alpha male talk. Look at that dress, it's ruined. _I am_ supposed to be sorry." She answered him weakly. He laughed a little bit at her.

Even in such situation, she cared about her clothes. This time, he didn't say anything, just pulled her from the ground, bridal style and rushed over to his mansion.

* * *

She was tired and a little bit thirsty. The previous hour was probably the worst part of that night. Her 'friend', Elena, tried to kill her the second time this week. If it was going to be like this all the time, she'd be dead by the end of the month, if not another week.

If it wasn't for _him,_ she didn't know what would happen. Her patience was running out, but she didn't want to hurt her. After all, she wasn't herself, was she?

All of her actions were excused by Stefan and Damon, even her own mother was trying to understand her and she did too – but it went too far. Elena was gone. And nothing could bring her back.

Her wound already healed but she was hurt mentally. Her mind was aching from the loss of her friend.

She was positioned on the couch in his living room. She glanced depressed at her dressed. It was totally ruined. The blonde vampire moaned at another loss. Her beautiful gown, fully new.

He heard her and smiled lightly to himself. He was coming back from his room, with one of his bigger shirts in his hand. She had to change into something that wasn't bloodstained and heavy as hell.

He walked in into the living room to see her struggling with the zipper of the dress.

"Here. Let me help you." He handed her his grey shirt and started to zip down the gown. His fingers brushed the skin of her back, which sent some electricity down her spine. She wasn't even wearing any gown. She heard him gulp.

When he was done with it, he left her to change and went to look for some blood bags. He knew she was thirsty. He saw the darkness of her eyes.

After she changed into his shirt, she settled herself back on the couch. It felt weird. This piece of clothing smelled like him and it was the most intoxicating smell. The shirt was big, but not enough to cover the half of her thighs so she had to sit down to cover her long legs.

He came back after few minutes.

"Sorry, love. I don't have any more blood." He turned on some music, what relaxed her a little bit.

"It's okay. I'll live." She smiled at him. And again, the room was filled with no air, just tension which could be cut with knife. "That was a disaster." She referred to this whole night.

It truly was a disaster. Nothing like she imagined. From what she heard, Rebekah won the crown. She deserved it. Better Rebekah, than Elena.

"Have you even had your dance?" He asked suddenly. She opened her mouth in 'o'. Of course she forgot about something. Her feet hadn't even touched the dance floor.

She was too fixing things that somebody's been ruining for her whole night. Yet, she could already say who was that. She was positive about that.

He watched Caroline shook her head as the answer 'no'.

Klaus smirked and walked over to her, pulling his hand out to her. She was shocked a little bit. He wanted to dance with her.

And she wanted to. Every time there was any ball of anything like that, they danced. He appeared out of nowhere and rocked her worl- what? She took his hand as he guided them to the center of the room.

_You are the strength_

_That keeps me walking_

_You are the hope_

_That keeps me trusting_

_You are the light to my soul_

_You are my purpose_

_You're everything_

Familiar song sounded in the background causing her to drift away with a feeling of bliss. She could listen to this song for hours and never get bored. Except right now she was with him. Her body pressed against his as they moved slowly. His right hand resting on the small of her back and the other linked with hers.

Caroline always knew that he was quite a dancer, especially that she had a few chances to dance with him before. Except this time was very different. They were alone in his big house, dancing to the rhythm of her favorite song.

She stared in his eyes. A feeling that she could get lost in their deep blueness made her not notice that he leaned closer. The blonde vampire thought that he was going to do something, but he buried his head in the crook of her neck instead. She sighed quietly when she felt a little kiss being pressed against her delicate skin.

Klaus backed off to look at her face. She was so beautiful that sometimes it made him wonder how such angel exists.

First time in thousand years, he was scared. And it wasn't because somewhere out there was Silas with a weapon that can kill him. It was because of her. This girl didn't even realize that she held a power over him and a thought of losing her was much scarier than death.

He didn't know that he could be capable of love. Yet, here he was, being crazy for one vampire girl. But there was something about her that made him want to be better – for her.

"Do you even know what you're doing to me, love?" His question was simple, but it hit her really hard.

And the answer was even simpler – she didn't, but all of her friends did.

She pulled away from his embrace. This move surprised him when he saw a bit of confusion on her face. He already missed her closeness.

"What do you want from me, Klaus?" Her voice was weak and she sounded like a vulnerable person. He could say she was tired of this game they'd been playing for a little time now. Both denying their feelings, except that he already stopped doing that.

He made a step towards her so that their faces were inches apart.

"I want you to want me here." The original said as his hand rested just above her left breast, exactly where her heart was. That left her shocked. She looked at him.

_You're all I want_

_You're all I need_

_You're everything, everything_

_You're all I want_

_You're all I need_

_You're everything, everything_

She didn't say a word, just closed the gap between them to press her lips against his. He responded immediately, wrapping his hand in her blonde locks and holding her tight by waist. She moaned to his mouth when he moved them in vampire speed and she hit the wall with her back.

Without any hesitation, his mouth in a second were on hers again.

This time he wasn't gentle – he was definite, rough and showing his control over her. Yet, he kissed her like there was no tomorrow, like he tried to show her that nobody could ever make her feel that way.

And it was true. She felt like never before. Her hands automatically found its way to his neck as she pulled him closer (if that was even possible).

His tongue invaded her mouth without any invitation.

His hands rested on each of her buttocks as he squeezed them. A loud moan escaped her mouth again. Klaus lifted her up and her legs wrapped around his waist.

There was practically no air in the room – it turned into a hot, thick cloud of sexual tension. But there was also something else besides the lust, desire. They both knew about its existence but neither of them recognized it.

Their tongues were battling for dominance as they kept kissing.

This time she didn't pull away. Caroline for the first time let herself drive away – feel for him. And it was amazing.

Nothing that she experienced before. He was full of surprises, dangerous – beautiful.

In that moment – she knew that she would want it to last, she would want to feel this way again. Her body was craving for him, even when her mind was trying to fight, her heart also was in desperate need of Klaus; of his love, his voice, his touch, his everything.

There was no point in denying it. It was settled. Done. Period.

Caroline Forbes cared about Klaus Mikaelson.

She didn't want him to die or to be hurt. It wasn't anything special, big. Simple desire, a need, a want, lust.

But he wasn't only about physical attraction – this girl was his humanity. The one thing that was holding him from turning it off. Yet, he was close, his patience was using off and now he had her in his arms, kissing her, touching her and he wasn't going to stop only on that.

She didn't want to stop only on that either. Her (his) shirt was lifted up as he began caressing her stomach skin what made her shiver.

In a flash she was without it. He took a moment to appreciate her body, fully naked. She was beautiful, perfect – perfect for him.

He crashed his lips on hers again. She moaned again as his hands found its way to her breasts before squeezing them hard. It was too much for her.

"Just do it." She whimpered, trying to gasp for some air. He smiled against her mouth and with one movement they became one.

* * *

At first she didn't remember much from last night, only after few seconds from opening her eyes, and when she tried to move, she felt she couldn't as a strong arm was around her, keeping her close. Her head was on his perfectly muscular chest, their legs tangled together under the red satin sheets of his.

They were in his room. The sun lazily came through half-opened window.

He was sleeping as his torso was going up and down in slow motion. Her body felt sore from the actions they did.

Still, she couldn't believe that she did that.

She slept with Klaus, and actually felt something for him. It couldn't get any worse.

She was pulled back from her thoughts, when a light kiss was pressed on the top of her head. She smiled and stretched her arms.

"I have to get going." She whispered when he pulled her even closer.

He loved the feeling of her in his arms, and the previous night – was everything he could ever dream of. This beautiful woman was claimed as his – but she didn't know that yet.

He groaned in protest what made her laugh a little bit.

"Besides, you really have to burn those sheets. I can smell _her_ all over them." Suddenly her tone became more strict, serious. He frowned.

"I did, Caroline. Now you're looking for an excuse to leave, love."

"I'm not. I just don't feel comfortable in this bed knowing that you did that with her too." Her voice was back to the way it was before.

"It was nothing like with you, sweetheart. This, us – I dreamt of it for a long time." He pointed between them.

It was true. He wanted her so bad that it nearly drove him insane.

She looked at him as she pressed a quick peck on his lips, but when he felt her pulling away, his hand rested on her neck keeping her head in place. He deepened the kiss as she moaned into his mouth when he bit into her lower lip.

She had to use her vampire powers to actually escape his strong embrace.

He glanced at her questioningly.

"I said I have to go." Caroline wanted to get dressed but then she remembered that she hadn't had any clothes.

"You can't go now." He laughed at her confused face expression. As he said those words, she sent him a dead stare, so he stopped his laugh. "You can take something from either my closet or Rebekah's."

"Do you have any bra or nicely looking blouse?" He shook his head. "Exactly."

"Will I see you today?" He asked her when she was about to leave to find some clothes, but she stopped.

Will she? She didn't know. All of this was confusing.

Him, her feeling for her. They had just spent a wonderful night together and obviously, she couldn't forget about that.

She knew that he expected the worst.

For the worst – she liked that feeling of being in his arms. Caroline sent him a faint smile.

"I don't know." Her answer was simple, yet so complicated. He watched her leave. Why did he feel the pain in his chest?

He already missed he warmth of her body, the way they touched, they kissed. He closed his eyes and remembered how it felt to be inside of her. It wasn't comparable to anything else in this world.

* * *

**Here it is! CHAPTER TWO! First things first: I'm sorry you had to wait so long. Second of all: it is really shitty. I just wrote it because I wanted to update after a long break. I know that I rushed a little bit things with them... I just felt like it is really the right moment. Caroline is so confused that she had to get rid of the tension that built up over the year she had known him. If there's any mistake, sorry. Like I said, I just wrote it and didn't correct anything. Please leave reviews! Oh, go and check on my another story about them: "Hypnotized". I haven't updated in like month but I'm working on another chapter. And I have another story covered! :D It'll be called "BEST FOR LAST" and it'll be fully AU/AH. I'll post in on days! **

**See you sweethearts, **

**xoxo, Caroline.**

**PS- please, leave reviews. **


End file.
